Blindness
by Haha Doubt
Summary: This a two shot of about the story behind Ezra's eyes. (Takes place a little after "Idiots array" but before "Vision of hope") Sorry if characters seem a little too OOC (Slightly AU maybe...) And of course PLEASE no flames and helpful criticism is appreciated


**Hello their FanFiction world! **

First off I want to say to those who read "Age of Ezra Bridger" don't worry I will put it back up I'm just currently fixing it and revising it so it will be more descriptive and better. Anyway let the show begin! Also I OWN NOTHING! Just the plot and idea

* * *

**~Blindness~**

* * *

The crew of the Ghost was currently in hyperspace heading to Lothal. Mostly everyone was gathered in the common room of the Ghost, mostly watching Sabine paint one of her signature rebel symbols. She didn't mind at all, as long as they didn't distract her or were too loud. Which could result in ruining her painting and nobody wants an angry maldorian, so Ezra just sat and watched in silence. For once Chopper and Zeb weren't fighting or argue, mainly because Chopper was actually in the cock-pit recharging his batteries so he couldn't bother Zeb at the moment.

Hera and Kanan were just sitting on the couch in the common room, caring a light conversation on if it was best to rest stop on Lothal or play it safe and remain airborn. Hera had been a little cautious since the "Lando Incident", she did **not** to end up with more passengers then she already had.

Ezra usually was chatting with Sabine about her artwork and the shape of it. trying his hardest to figure out what Sabine was painting. Most of the time when he chatted with Sabine about her artwork she would often see it as a form of flirting and talk with an attitude of slight annoyance. But the truth was he wasn't actually flirting. He didn't mind though that mind if she saw it as a form of flirting because sometimes it kinda was,but it was good she saw it as flirting because he didn't want to explain why he had to talk about the shape of her artwork. But today she was really into the zone of what she was painting, and if what she said was true...Ezra didn't want to risk it so he sat patiently on the couch with his head resting on both his palms, next to Kanan and Hera while she painted.

"Finished" was Sabine's response when she finished her master piece.

Ezra immediantly bolted up and stood next to Sabine, waiting for her to describe it. On the outside he appeared casually and nonchalant but on the inside he was ecsatic, he loved it when Sabine painted and showed her artwork. It was to him like being able to see into the world of color. He would often get a little too excited that he found it hard to remain and feel calm. He stayed calm because he didn't want Kanan or the rest of the crew to questioned him about why he was so excited. The truth was Ezra was blind.

He oftened remembered when he was younger when his parents were still around, that they would often introduce him to some of their friends. He never told his parents that it bothered him when they told their friends he was blind, he didn't know why but he **hated** it when his parents friends pity him. It wasn't just their friends either, it was also his family members like his Aunts This always led to them being 'extra careful' with him and always helping with little things like if he had to sit down in his chair they always made sure he could sit down with "hurting himself". It always made him feel different, weak_,... helpless_.

Of course his parents interven a couple of times telling them that it was okay he could do things like that by himself. The only reason Ezra knew what their friends were feeling was because of the _force_. He didn't know that's what it was, he just he felt bad because of it. But he would played it off like nothing and push it a side because he knew sooner or later they wouldn't think he was even blind.

Even though he was legally blind he had no trouble find his way around even in new places. He could literally walk around and avoid an objects in his path. Once he had been at the market with his parents and a few Stormtroopers on speeders came flying through the market, his parents were 20 feet buying fruit at one of the merchants stands when it happened. They were too far away for them grab him from the on coming speeders, but he quickly dodged them and ran to safety. They were shocked at how he easily dodged the speeders. The speeders were very quiet so he couldn't of heard them coming, the one thing that kept coming to mind was maybe he did see the speeders coming maybe he wasn't blind at all. His parents first thought after the incident was that one of the medical examiners messed up or didn't perform the evaluation correctly, so Ezra wasn't blind.

They immediantly took him to another medical examiner and demanded that they tested Ezra again to see that he wasn't blind. Even though the examiners knew that blind people could never see or be able to see, they tested him again so that his parents would stop "bombarding" them with questions. When they were finished with the exam it was still the same answer he was _blind_. His parents quickly sparked up new questioned but were silence when the Examiner raised her hand an simply responded "No I cannot explain why or how your son can 'see' even though he is blind, I also cannot explain the incident. I in my opinion think it was a coincidence and you should be grateful that your son lived another day without having a life changing injury" and with that she left the room with Ezra parents having looks of shock.

The medical examiner actual had made a small mistake. Ezra was blind but he actually could see, he could see through the _force. _But even the force helped him see there was one thing he could never see color. He never knew what color was either because it wasn't **essential** to survive on the streets of Lothal. Once in a while when he meditated with Kanan he would see this weird wispy lines of something. They looked different then the normal darkness Ezra saw, it gave him a feeling that he felt deep in his heart. It made him feel _alive._

Sabine stood to side, beaming proudly at her work of art "So what do you think?" she asked the crew with a hint of excitement in her voice. Ezra was suddenly snapped back to reality when Sabine started talking. "I think it's one of my pieces yet" Sabine commented as she looked at her artwork. Ezra listen very closely when Sabine or when any of the others of the crew (excepted for Chopper) spoke for clues about how the painting looked. Even when most of the time they didn't sound like they were talking about her artwork, any small details were still very important to Ezra so he could try to somehow imagine the painting Sabine created.

"It's beautiful Sabine" Hera said dumbstruck, as she looked all over her artwork.

"Yeah..since when is it not? I thought it was time I recreated one of my rebel symbols that screams self-expresion, or in this case color " Sabine replied as she placed her hand over her work of art.

Hera chuckled as she walked to the cock-pit to check if Chopper was finished re-charging his batteries

'So it's one of her rebels symbols and full of...color?' Ezra thought to himself as moved his head to where he thought the rebel symbol might be, even with the aid of the force helping him 'see' where objects were it never allowed him to see real small things like the particles of paint that Sabine sprayed into the wall or in the air when she checked what paint cans were empty and needed to be replaced.

Zeb walked over and let out a low, long whistle when looked at Sabine painting "Hera was right, that's...wow" Zeb emphasized the 'wow' part as he stood up from the stool he had been sitting on and stretched. Zeb then walked out of the common to get some shut eye

Kanan sat up in his current position on the couch and gazed at the artwork for a few seconds before saying "You really didn't hold back on the color did you? I think you used every color known in the universe Sabine" Kanan said playfully as he went to his room to meditate

"So Ezra, what's your opinion about my painting" Sabine asked Ezra

Ezra was caught off guard by the sudden question. "Oh... ...my opinion is...well.." Ezra stuttered as he mind raced at to what he could say. He couldn't say he loved the color like everyone else because he could risk getting asked which color or how the color was beautiful and also he didn't exactly know the colors of the rainbow.

Ezra decided to stick with what he knew, which was that the symbol was a rebel symbol.

"My opinion...is" he repeated "Is..that the shape is nice..?" he said nervously and cautiously

"The...shape... of my rebel symbol is...nice?" Sabine fixed Ezra with a questioning look "How?" she asked. All attention that was once on Sabine's artwork, was now on Ezra

"Oh it's one of your rebel symbols and its color" Ezra said trying to sound confident to 'sell it'.

Sabine casually knodded her head in agreement before saying "What's your favorite color on the painting". Ezra froze for a second, trying to figure out what he could say. (To be fair even if he could see he wouldn't exactly know what the colors of the rainbow were)

Ezra weakly pointed to what he hoped what he hoped was a section of the painting and luckly it was.

"Oh you like the blue part? I personally like purple but, I guess you already knew that by my armor" Sabine said as she gestered to her armor.

"Blue. purple what are these things?" Ezra thought

"What do you mean what are those things" Sabine asked

Ezra froze for a second realizing he a thought out loud, but relaxed quickly and replied with "I didn't know **that** had a name or something" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest and casually walked over to the couch, only to bump into a one of the stools that had been left out of place (thanks to Zeb)

"Ow.." Ezra said as he mumbled to himself "stupid force can't even keep me from tripping"

Sabine walked over and helped Ezra get back on his feet and asked "What you didn't the chair or something" she said sarcastically

"maybe" Ezra mumbled under his breath before saying "I don't need your help, I can get up on my own" he snapped

"I was trying to be nice Ezra" Sabine replied with a huff as she pulled Ezra up half way from the ground

"Well I didn't ask for you to be nice, I'm not just some helpless, weak, _blind _kid" Ezra retorted. Sabine froze for a second and accidently let go of Ezra's arm causeing him to fall back down with a 'thud'. She then turned and looked Ezra in the eye with a concerned and slightly confused look on her face.

"Are you...really blind?..Ezra" Sabine said with a serious tone in her voice. "I..uh..well not te-" Ezra didn't have time to finish his sentence because Sabine firmly grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the cock-pit.

Normally he would enjoy it when Sabine grabbed his arm or even hand because he saw as a way of effection (even though it's not), but now he knew what she was dragging him to the cock-pit to tell Hera and then everyone else aboard the _Ghost_. He tried pulling in the opposite direction, hoping that her grasp would some how lessen and he could get away.

His struggles were in vain because Sabine held a tight grip on Ezra arm, that he was sure was cutting off the blood flow in his veins.

When they reached the doors to cock-pit Ezra tried even harder to get out of Sabine's grip by voilently shaking his arm back and forth and pulling away at the same time, so that if he got free he would be projected out and away from Sabine.

Sabine was getting tired of Ezra's attempts to get out of grasp that she turned around and snapped at him "What is with you Ezra! I'm just trying to help you!"

Ezra stopped trying to get out of her grasp and yelled back "That's just it, I DON'T need YOUR help!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Hera interuppted as Chopper rolled next to her side. "Who's makin all that rukus" Zeb said as he emerged from his and Ezra's shared room. Kanan soon followed as he came out of his quarters "C'mon on guys that all we ask for is peace and quiet, is that so much to ask for?" Kanan said with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Yes" Sabine and Ezra said in unison. Ezra saw that Sabine was distracted and quickly got out of her grip, but only for a split second before she realized he was 'free' and grabbed the back of his collar. Ezra resumed struggling again before Kanan yelled "Enough! Sabine let go of Ezra". She reluctantly let go of Ezra's collar and he quicky made a mad-dash to the cargo-hold but he didn't 'see' that Sabine's had moved her boot which caused him to trip. She then grabbed a hold of his boot.  
"HEY!" he shouted as he kicked his foot around, trying to get free for the third time now.

"Augh, it never ends does it" Kanan said as he watch the two fight

"Sabine what are you doing?" Hera asked Sabine

"Ezra's keeping something from us" Sabine said as she wrestle Ezra's leg

"What do you mean" the crew besides Ezra and Sabine questioned

"Ezra is-" Sabine started

"Don't say it!" Ezra interuppted as he despretely clawed at the ground trying to get out of her hold.

"Fine!"

Ezra relaxed a little for a momet thinking that Sabine would keep what he said a secret, up untill she finished what she was saying

"Visually Impared" she finished

* * *

Don't worry there will be more I just had to put this out there and I might update Sunday or Monday because I'm going on a trip and won't be back till Sunday. Also SORRY if the characters seem a little OOC.


End file.
